A Pain Entirely Unique
by softballerr4
Summary: Brennan is ready to have her baby. But once the time actually comes, childbirth proves to be something that even she can't face down without breaking a little. Big monster fluff bunny ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. It has seriously been FOREVER since I've even signed in onto this site! I honestly can't remember the last time - life's a big pain sometimes. I feel so bad that I haven't even touched my other fic (my first one) in probably a year. That's _sad._**

**But onto good news, yay! Here is my first-ever BONES FANFIC! :D The season 6 finale was just..too much for me to not write something about it!**

**I love this show and these characters so much, so I figured it was about time. It's just about done too, so I won't leave you hanging. I promise.**

**Enjoy! And please leave some reviews, if you don't mind! ;)**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan was getting big. <em>Very<em> big. And she didn't like it. She was also in turn getting a bit tired of feeling like "an overstuffed turkey shoved into the overhead bin of an overcrowded flight," as Angela would put it.

She was ready to have this baby. Now. If you were to ask her that nine months ago, she wouldn't have been able to fathom an appropriate response. But not today. Today, she was ready.

Or so she thought. Brennan soon realized that it's a lot easier to make a claim in anticipation, such as this one, than it is to actually stick to it once the moment you are supposedly so prepared for actually hits you, like a cement block to the head.

It all happened very quickly.

At 2:02 am, Brennan shot up out of bed, jolted from her slumber by a sharp, searing pain in her abdomen. And God, did it hurt. Her movements were so sudden that she jarred Booth out of unconsciousness as well, and he, already having been on "alert mode" for the past week as Brennan reached the final days of her pregnancy, immediately and abruptly shifted his body to face his partner on the opposite side of the bed.

"Bones, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Booth was completely awake now, eyes wide, brows furrowed, and mouth set in consternation.

Brennan winced in pain. "I..I think I'm having a contraction."

If Booth's eyes could widen any more, Brennan irrationally thought to herself, you'd think they'd pop out of his head. He took a moment to regain his composure by shutting them tight and rubbing them over with his hands for a quick second.

"Wha- like a _contraction_ contraction? D'you think the baby's coming- right now? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Brennan felt the pangs start to dissipate, and she used this as an opportunity to think about what to do. "The pain is subsiding I think, for now. Let me just sit here for a minute or two. I may not fully be in labor just yet."

So she sat and waited. They both did, in silence. And sure enough, about ten or so minutes later, another wave of pressure and shooting pain surged through the lower portion of her swollen belly. Once_ that_ subsided, she took to pacing back and forth across the floor in front of the bed and waited some more, trying to determine the consistency and urgency of it all.

Booth stayed in bed. Part of him thought she'd lost her marbles, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever she felt she needed to do, and he figured it would be better to wait it out a bit then to rush over to labor and delivery too early, only to be sent home.

But then, about 20 minutes later, mid-pace, after yet another contraction had settled down, Brennan felt it, and she knew.

"Booth."

"What is it?"

"I'm fairly certain my membranes have just ruptured."

"Alright, Bones, I'm gonna need you to drop the squint speak for a second and repeat what you just said in English, please."

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this probably isn't the best first chapter. I know it's choppy, but the chapters are gonna be pretty short, I think, since I first intended this to be a oneshot. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think?**

**I have the majority of the rest of the story ready to post, all I need is your feedback, so let me know if you want more! Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I couldn't help myself. It's only been a few hours later, and I don't have any reviews just yet, but I did get some lovely emails of some story alerts / additions to favorites and now I'm way too excited not to post this chapter!**

**But I still would LOVE some reviews. :D Love it? Hate it? OOC? Too cheesy? Think I could change something? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>It was a very long 23 hours for Temperance Brennan. Excruciatingly long, probably the longest hours of her life.<p>

She had been through a lot throughout her career at the Jeffersonian and could safely say that she had experienced a lot of pain, to say the least. She'd been shot, stabbed, tied up, drugged, beaten, tazed- you name it, but this was something totally different. She didn't entirely know if it was the worst out of all of the suffering she'd been put through before, but she did know that childbirth was a pain entirely unique to any other she had endured in her lifetime.

But, as always, she never gave up. She kept fighting as she always did, with nothing to soothe her except any words of comfort her partner could offer, exemplifying the quality that made her the strongest woman Seeley Booth had ever known. That's not to say she didn't falter, however. Despite her strength, she_ was_ human, after all.

As the twenty second hour came to a close, Brennan didn't know how much more she could take. The contractions were as tormenting as ever, the pain seemingly unbearable even for her, and all she wanted was for it all to go away, for the nurse to say "Here he is!" or "Here she is!" and for her to finally hold her baby in her arms.

One contraction, one of the last (unbeknownst to her at the time), was especially...troublesome.

Brennan tightened her death grip on Booth's hand, nearly cutting off his circulation as he grasped the opposite arm of the plastic hospital chair with his free hand, clinging for dear life. Then Brennan let out the most horrific noise Booth had ever heard. He thought it was a scream, but he didn't even think _that _would be the appropriate word for it. It killed him to try to imagine the kind of torture she must have been in, and he hated the fact that there was really nothing he could do to make the woman he loved feel better in the slightest. All he could do was sit and wait and ramble meaningless words in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

Brennan collapsed back onto the uncomfortable, squeaky mattress, panting and short of breath once her head hit the pillow. She looked at Booth with a pitiful, agony-ridden face that killed him again, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Booth," she croaked, his image growing blurry as the tears clouded her vision, "it hurts so much. I just want it to go away. God_, it hurts_." Her resolve was breaking. She could feel it and he could too. Booth knew she could do it, he had no doubt in his mind whatsoever, but now he needed to convince her of it as well.

"Listen to me, Bones, alright? It hurts, I know it does, but guess what? It's gonna be over really soon, okay, and once it's over, none of this is gonna mean anything to you. It'll all be gone, and you won't even think about it for a second. You'll have our beautiful baby in your arms, and that's all that's gonna matter. You're almost there, Bones, you hear me? You're almost done."

Brennan nodded.

"Booth?" Her voice was shaky, and her eyes far from dry.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She'd said it. She didn't necessarily have to, for she had already done so, albeit indirectly, countless times before in their partnership. But this time, she felt she needed to say it flat-out, point blank. She wanted to say it, because she did love him, with the whole of her heart muscle that really was bigger than people gave her credit for.

Booth didn't say anything at first. He was overwhelmed enough to begin with, but with his Bones finally telling him what he waited for God knows how many years to hear, on top of the aspect of bringing a new life into the world with her at any minute, brought way too many emotions and feelings flooding his brain. Instead, he just broke into that goofy grin Brennan loved so much, the same one she saw that night when she first told him she was pregnant.

He leaned over the bed and he kissed her. He brushed her now overgrown bangs to the side with the tips of his fingers, and he placed his hand just below her cheek to tilt her face up slightly towards him. He was just about to speak when the nurse who was monitoring Brennan interrupted him. It didn't really matter. She knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, Temperance, are you ready to meet your baby? It's time to push!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :) xoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to meet Baby Bones! :)**

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful." Brennan was sitting up as straight as she could in the bed, cradling their new addition to what was now their family. The baby wriggled around a bit, almost as if she were trying to break free from the pink blanket she had been wrapped up in just a few minutes before. Her eyes were open and she stared straight back at her mother who chuckled a bit at all the squirming.<p>

Booth was right. This was the happiest day of her life. She'd heard the words, "Congratulations, you two are the parents of a healthy baby girl," she had listened to her daughter's cry for the first time, and she was instantly overcome by this indescribable joy and an emotion she could only try to classify, as scientists like her do, as love. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, one that only a mother can fully understand.

She was a mother now. Temperance Brennan was somebody's mother, and it floored her how much that fact delighted her.

"Hey there," Brennan cooed, her voice still a little raspy from all the screaming she'd completely forgotten about. "I'm..I'm your Mama." She gently shifted her body to the left a bit so that the baby could get a good look at Booth, who was sitting back in the plastic chair at the head of the bed, watching with that same lovable grin on his face.

"And _this_ is...Daddy." Brennan was beaming, tears freely falling from her eyes, but this time for a very different reason. She was still in somewhat of a state of shock, and if she weren't such a brutally rational woman, she would've sworn that this was all a dream, that she'd wake up any second, back in her bed at her apartment, alone.

It was just so unbelievable to her. How she got here, to this moment, so extremely fast. To call it surreal, even _un_real, would be an understatement. Sitting there, marveling at her child, her and Booth's child, their daughter- she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"So, do we have a name?" The nurse, friendly and chipper as she reentered the room after giving Booth and Brennan some private family time with their new arrival, walked up to the happy parents with clipboard and pen in hand.

"Taylor. Taylor Angela Brennan-Booth." Booth responded, the joyous pride evident in his eyes.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," the nurse commented as she scribbled it down on the paper attached to the clipboard she was holding.

"Wait." It was Brennan who did the interrupting this time. The nurse stopped writing, and looked up, clearly confused.

Brennan then turned to Booth, her expression serious. "I don't think I want her to have a hyphenated last name."

Booth's face fell, automatically assuming the worst. She didn't want their baby to carry his name. She didn't want baby Taylor to be a Booth. "Oh."

His partner could sense he'd misunderstood, and she could tell he was hurt by what he thought she'd meant, and so she clarified her words. "No, Booth- I want her to have _your_ last name. Just Booth. Taylor Angela Booth."

"Wh- Bones, is that what you really want? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The tips of Brennan's mouth curled upward into what Booth thought resembled a sort of amused grin.

"Alrighty, easy fix. Taylor Angela Booth it is." The nurse scratched out what she had written on her paper, turned on her heels, and with a twinkle in her eye, exited the room, congratulating the couple again as she crossed the threshold into the crowded hallway.

Booth was once more at a loss for words, but_ that_ sure as hell turned his frown upside down.

"Thank you." It felt inadequate to him, but it was all he could think of to say. "Thank you, Bones."

"You don't need to thank me, Booth."

Lord, did that man love her.

Brennan brought her gaze back to wiggly Taylor, and after unwrapping a bit of the blanket, she started fiddling with one of the tiny hands. Her fully grown index finger looked huge in comparison, especially once the newborn clenched her little fist around it and held on. She was so small, so fragile.

Booth just sat there for a while, perfectly contented as all was right in his world, until he finally found his voice again.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yes?" Brennan was still distracted by the soft pink bundle in her arms, and her answer was more natural or involuntary than anything.

"Bones, you know I love you too, right?"

This caught her attention.

Brennan looked up from her baby girl's face and smiled. "Yes, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, was that big monster fluff bunny fluffy enough for you? ;) Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Well, guys, I think this is it. When I planned out this fic in my head, as a oneshot and as a multi-chapter fic, this is where I pictured it to end, and I think it wraps this story of mine up in a nice little bow haha. **

**But, I did leave it open enough to continue it down the road if opportunity presented itself, so we'll just have to see. ;)**

**I hope this wasn't too cliche, despite the baby girl and her middle name (I just thought there were already enough boys, you know, with Parker and Michael and all). Thanks for reading! :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
